Unexpected Siblings
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: Vampires and Warewolves, they thought they seen it all, until a golden haired fox appeared with some friends. SHOUNEN AI. YAOI HAREM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the charcters of Twilight or Naruto, If I did, well, you'd know.

* * *

**Important Author Note: Better read it for those who have read this under the Inuyasha and Twilight crossover section: **This is a story originally written by Demonic kunoichiKagi, uploaded by Sharingan Kagome-hime who gave it to me, this was originally an IYxTwi, but I like the Naruto fandom a lot more now, so I changed the first couple chapters. They don't mind.

**Summary:** He was no stranger to Forks or to the supernatural. Having a werewolf for a bestfriend didn't hurt either. But there is a secret that surronds him that not even he isn't aware of. What is this secret and how does the Cullen fit into all of this?

**Warning:** _**Major **__Au (Doesn't follow cannon at all),_ _Major _OOC,_ **major** bashing of Bella and Sakura.** Shounen ai, shoujo ai and het** (And yes, het does deserve a warning) _

* * *

A young boy about ten with waist length golden blond hair, stood transfixed, head tilted backwards allowing what little sun that shone through the thick canopy of tress to caress his face.

**'Crunch' **

The boy bolted upwards, his head turned in the direction the noise came from. Someone or something had just entered the vicinity. Blue eyes scanning the area around him, "Jake, is that you?" He called, voice soft and calm, hiding the an anxiousness he felt.

A bush rattled.

Bright blue eyes rimmed red glared, hoping the presence was his friend and not someone else, "Jacob if that's you, you're not funny!" He exclaimed, "Seriously you know how I hate when you try to scare me."

A twig snapped.

"Jacob Black you better knock it off right this second, or I'll tell Rebecca, Rachel and Leah, then you'll be sprry..." He trailed off when instead of a sheepish looking tanned boy stepping into the clearing, Seven figures appeared from the shadows and stood in the in front of him eyeing the pretty blond boy in curious facination, "Your not Jacob!" He replied fearfully, "Who are you? Are you new here?"

"Yes in fact, we just moved here a while ago." The oldest of the male's smiled, "I'm Carlisle Cullen" Naruto eyed the male who looked about 23 with blond hair and gold eyes. He was tall to about 6 feet at least. "And this is my family, my wife Esme." He called pointing at a pretty lady with caramel colored hair and gold eyes. She looked about 26. "These are our Kids Emmett, the blond girl is Rosalie beside her is her twin brother Jasper next to him is Alice and the one over there is Edward."

The first male was tall. He had brown hair and gold eyes, intimidating, yes but he also had a child likeness about him. Turning he glanced at the blond haired female with gold eyes before looking at her brother who had honey gold hair and gold eye. Next to him was a cute looking female with short spiky black hair and gold eyes; she was also quite petite and pixie-like. The last male had bronze hair and gold eyes.

Carlisle stared at the boy before them with slight curiosity and worry, wondering why such a young boy was doing so far into the woods at such a late hour.

"May we ask what your name is hon?" Esme asked

The blond blinked and gave a slow nod, "Namikaze-Swan Naruto, but you can call me Naruto, though." The ten year old replied, running slim fingers through his hair.

"What are you doing out here?" Alice questioned taking a graceful step forward. "It's quite late for such a young one to be out. Does your parents know your here?"

Naruto eyed the girl in awe, surprise at how graceful she moced; it was almost as if she was dancing. "I'm waiting for my friend. He was suppose to be here a while ago, so we could go play."

"And your parents allow that? It's dangerous to be in the forest alone! What if a wild animal were to come upon you?" Esme burst out, maternal instincts kicking in.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, "They never bothered us before, 'sides we don't stray to far from the markers." The blond pointed towards a green and black string tied to a tree. "Uncle Billy and some of the other men in La Push placed these markers to let us know which area are save to be in. Green and Black are safe, Red and Yellow means that we strayed to far and have to turn back."

The Cullens blinked glancing from the string to the young blond, "Has that always been there. We've been in the forest a lot but never really seen the strings before?"

"There fairly recent actually." Naruto grinned, "My father and several of the men from La Push did this after finding out that we liked to play in the forest; they told us how dangerous it could be and if we wanted to play here we have to stay within the black and green boundries. if we entered the red and yellow zone we went to far and need to turn around, or they wouldn't allow us to play here."

Esme opened her mouth to say something but paused when a boy, a few years older then the blond, with dark russet skin, black hair and dark eyes arrived, beside him was a beautiful girl, that looked to be in her mid-teen, with copper skin and shiny black hair.

Naruto watched silently as they scanned the strangers, a scowl tilted Jacobs lips as he turned away. Leah just stared at the Cullen's for several seconds before she dismissed them, glancing towards Jacob. "Forget it."

Jacob wrinkled his nose a bi, tossing a glare at the Cullens, "Whatever." He huffed, waving his arms, "Come on Naruto, let's go!"

Naruto frowned, tilting his head as he turned to glance at Leah. It wasn't often, if at all, that his best friend looked as if someone had just killed his dog. Jacob was fun-loving, easy-going, laid back and casual about almost everything not to mention very cheerful and optimistic; it's something that they had in common. "What's wrong Jake?" The blond questioned, worried.

Jacob shook his head, "It's nothing to worry about Naru, anyways let's go, Quil and Embrey wanted to hang out at First beach, dad heard and decided it would be a good idea to have a barbeque so he called Charlie, who will go pick him up at the house and meet us down at the beach."

Naruto frowned, "Won't Sam be there though?" He crossed his arms and glanced at Leah, who had stiffened at the mention of her ex lover, "I can't forgive him for hurting Leah and everytime I see him, I want to hit his face in." The blond growled, flashing unnaturally sharp looking canines.

Leah smiled and patted the boy's blond hair, "Thank you for caring Naruto, but Sam and I have been over for a long time now, his happy with Emily."

"His over it, but your still hurting because he cheated on you. And it's only been couple of months, not a long time at all." Naruto pouted, "He could of broken up with you first before he decided to sleep with your cousin, and she's not even that pretty." The blond wrapped his arms around Leah's waist, "Leah-ane is more beautiful then all the others girls."

Jacob snickered, "Yeah, male and female's are both captivated by Leah's beauty but her attitude repulses just as many." The dark skinned male grinned.

Leah glared at Jacob in annoyance before flashing a small smile towards the blond, "Sam didn't cheat on me Naru-kit, he broke up with me before he started anything with Emily."

"That doesn't matter, Sam was gone for weeks, then he shows up when your cousin is visiting and then bam, he breaks up with you to pursue her." The blond scowled (read: mad pout) as he glanced at his sister figure. "He didn't even know her, me thinks he's a jerk who only broke up with you because you wouldn't be able to give him any children. It's funny how everything was alright until you mentioned that fact to him."

"That doesn't matter, hm, let's just head out to first beach before Charlie gets worried that someone kidnapped his adorable baby boy." Leah grinned and picked the small boy up and proceeded to walk away.

Jacob grunted and followed behind his two friends, flashing a small glance towards the forgotten guest who just blinked in surprise.

"That was interesting." Carliste whispered, "The ones known as Jacob and Leah smell like wolves, so they are very close or have already shifted, but the blond his smell is unlike anything I've ever scented before."

The rest of the family nodded their heads in agreement.

"He was so adorable though." Alice gushed, "That blond hair and blue eyes, cute." She giggled. "I want to see him again, maybe dress him up, I'm sure his mother wouldn't mind, hopefully."

Rosalie grunted, eyes shadowed. _'...me thinks his a jerk who only broke up with you because you wouldn't be able to give him any children.' _The words the blond had said had hit her hard. she had seen the look of agony on the other females face at the mention that she would never be able to have her own kids and in that respect, she sympathize with the other and even felt pity that her lover or whoever this 'Sam' person was to her had left because of this fact.

"...se, Rose!" A yell shook the blond from her thoughts and she tossed a irritated look at her husband, "We're leaving, jeeze, where did you go?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Shut up." She murmured, twining her hands threw her husband as they headed towards their house.

* * *

_**For those of you who didn't bother to read the above author note, read it, I don't want to be flamed for a story I do have permission to change.**_

_Ages: Naruto: 10, Jacob: 12, Leah: 16_

_And yes, Leah and Jake are already shifters and Naruto doesn't know anything about shifters or vampires at this moment but he will, soon. _

_This was a prologue, next chapter will be longer and you'll find out how and why Naruto is living with Charlie in later chapters. _

_Shini-ko_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the charcters of Twilight or Naruto, If I did, well, you'd know.

* * *

**Important Author Note: Better read it for those who have read this under the Inuyasha and Twilight crossover section: **This is a story originally written by Demonic kunoichiKagi, uploaded by Sharingan Kagome-hime who gave it to me, this was originally an IYxTwi, but I like the Naruto fandom a lot more now, so I changed the first couple chapters. They don't mind.

**Summary:** He was no stranger to Forks or to the supernatural. Having a werewolf for a bestfriend didn't hurt either. But there is a secret that surronds him that not even he isn't aware of. What is this secret and how does the Cullen fit into all of this?

**Warning:** _**Major **__Au (Doesn't follow cannon at all),_ _Major _OOC,_ **major** bashing of Bella and Sakura.** Shounen ai, shoujo ai and het** (And yes, het does deserve a warning) _

**_Pairing_**

**_Uke: Seme (s)_**

_Naruto: Itachi, Edward_

_Gaara: Lee, Neji_

_Haku: Sasuke_

_Sai: Jacob_

_Hinata: Ino, Leah_

_Tenten: Temari_

_Kiba: Shino, Kankuro_

_Chouji: Shika_

_Alice: Jasper_

_Rosalie: Emmett_

_Esme: Carlisle_

* * *

Naruto smiled as he glanced at his friend. "You ready?"

The group nodded returning the smiles with their own versions; grins, smirks or just nodding their heads to show their agreement.

"My father doesn't know I'm coming here so it's going to be a surprise for him and the others."

Ino hummed, "They? So not even your other friends know your returning today?"

"Yeah. It's a surprise for all of them." He replied sliding his helmet on and straddled his bike. "Follow me." The blond started his bike and revved his engine.

Around the blond, those with their own bikes got on and followed his lead while others climbed into their cars and waited for the bikes to take off.

After several minutes, they took off.

* * *

Charlie sighed, shaking his head as he watched his daughter stomp into the house. Bella had been in a pissy mood from the moment he picked her up from the airport.

"Whose this girl?" Bella sneered as she picked up at the frame of a small girl with long blond hair sitting on her father's shoulder.

Charlie blinked and glanced at the photo. "Naruto is a boy, Bella, and his your adopted brother."

"What?" The brown haired girl, glared. "I don't want a brother, especially not one who looks like a girl." Slamming the frame down, Bella stormed her way up the stairs and into one of the room. "What happened to my room."

Charlie shook his head, "Bella, that's been Naruto's room since I adopted him. You've never came to visit me, not once since you were seven."

"So you gave my room away to some no name urchin."

The chief of police crossed his arms, levelling a glare on his daughter, "Bella, that's uncalled for. Naruto is a very nice boy and I'm sure you'll like him when you meet..."

"And who said I wanted to meet some snot nosed brat."

Charlie narrowed his eyes, "That's enough Bella. The school Naruto attends is starting their vacation soon and he's going to be returning here. When he gets back I expect you to be civil to him."

Bella scowled, "i didn't ask for a sibling. And i will not be nice to the brat when he gets here either." The teenager crossed her arms, "Where will i sleep if not here?"

The older male went to reply when the sounds of revving engine was heard before it died away, seconds after the door being opened caused Charlie to frown.

"Dad! Where are you?"

Charlie's eyes widened at the voice, a smile forming on his lips, "Naruto." The police cheif called out, running towards the door and embracing the lithe male, "What are you doing here?"

"Konoha Gakuen is on vacation, so some friends of mine decided to come with me when I left, hope you don't mind. It was going to be a surprise."

Charlie shook his head, "No, I don't mind. I'm really happy to see you." the kindhearted police chief wrapped his arms around his son again, "You remember me telling you about your sister right."

Naruto nodded his head, "Isabella. ne?"

"Yeah, well she came down to stay with me as well, she's going to be starting at Forks high come Monday."

The effeminate blond hummed, "I can't wait to meet her." Blue eyes glanced from Charlie to the group standing in the yard, "Oh, I guess I have to find another place for my friends to stay. I don't think the house can hold everyone."

Charlie blinked and looked outside with a raised brow, he knew his son was popular by how much he spoke about his friends, but he had no clue that all of them decided to come to Forks with him. "Would you mind introducing them to me, Naru?"

Naruto shook his head, "Of course not, dad." He gestured for the group to come closer, "This is my boyfriend I told you so much about, Uchiha Itachi. His the heir to the Uchiha chain of business in Japan."

Itachi bowed his head, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Swan-san, Naruto-kun has told us many great things about you. My parents can't wait to meet the man who raised such a charming boy." At that, a smile formed of the Uchiha's lips as he glanced at the blushing Naruto.

Charlie chuckled. "It's nice to meet you as well. Naruto has nothing but good things to say about you. And I'm happy that he found someone who treats him well."

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother and my best friend." Naruto smiled at the said boy, who nodded his greeting, "Beside him is Momochi Haku, and yes, his a boy."

Haku smiled, "It's nice to meet your Swan-san."

"The brown haired boy with the red upside down triangle marking on his cheeks is Inuzuka Kiba. On the left of him is Aburame Shino." Kiba waved his hand while Shino lowered his head, "The one who looked to be half asleep against the car is Nara Shikamaru and the one next to him is Akimichi Chouji." The former muttered something about 'troublesome' while the latter smiled and waved.

Charlie rose a brow, "Is he always like that, or is he just tired?" Naruto smiled and replied that Shikamaru was naturally very lazy and would like nothing more then to take naps or watch clouds. "I see. So his the genius boy you've told me about?"

Naruto nodded, "That's him. Now leaning against that dark red bike is Sabaku Gaara, the one with the long brown hair is Hyuga Neji and the other two is Gaara's siblings Temari, the female, and Kankuro." The blond smiled and pointed towards the group standing not too far from them, "The last of the group consist of Rock Lee, the one with the bushy eyebrows, Ryuzaki Sai, is wearing the belly shirt, Yamanaka Ino, is the bleach blond girl, Tanken Tenten, in the pink chinese shirt, Haruno Sakura, the one with pink hair and this..." Naruto wrapped his arms around a girl with long dark hair and pale eyes, "Is Neji's younger cousin and my best girl friend, is Hyuga Hinata." Hinata blushed and Ino playfully shoved Naruto.

"Hey now Naru, don't get any funny business with my girlfriend." At that statement the red on Hinata's face darkened and Ino cooed as she brought the smaller girl closer to her chest. "I love the way you blush. Your so adorable, just like Naru-chan."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he removed his hand from Hinata's shoulder and bumped Ino, and looked over to his dad, "Well that's everyone." The blond furrowed his brows, "But we really should find another place to stay. I don't want to impose on my dad, besides, it'll get too crowded."

"No need, Naruto-kun." Itachi smiled, wrapping an arm around the blond, "When we told father that we were planning to go to Forks with you, he decided to have a house built here for us; he said we could use it whenever we come here, since you live here and only go to Japan during the school year."

Naruto gaped, "That was nice of him." the blond grinned at the thought, "Did he tell you where he was building the mansion."

"Mansion?" Charlie questioned, raising an eyebrow. He could of sworn the dark haired boy said his father was building a house, not a mansion.

Ino snickered, "Uchiha's don't build houses, that's too simple and mansion's are more their thing anyways."

Though confused, the police chief gave a slight nod.

"Father said he had it built in Fircrest, in the suburbs of Pierce County in Tacoma." Itachi stated, tightening his arms around the much smaller male.

Sasuke snickered, "Yeah, said the suburbs were for the wealthy and that you deserve nothing but the best."

Naruto giggled, "Me? or you guys?"

"You. He could care less about us." Itachi added, while Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, mutters several choice words beneath his breath, which everyone chose to ignore. "You have both of my parents wrapped around your pretty little fingers, and I don't think they care."

The blond smiled, "Anyways, Clallam county, which is where we are right now, to Pierce County is about a three hour drive, isn't that right dad?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah."

"I remember going there when I was younger." Naruto leaned up against Itachi's side, "Dad took Jake, Leah and I to Point Defiance Zoo and Aquarium, it was so much fun."

Kiba, being an animal lover, jumped forward, excited, an estatic grin over taking his face, "We should go visit!" He cheered, "What kind of animals do they have?"

"All kinds. I believe you'd like the red wolf woods or even the asian forest sanctuary." Naruto grinned, "I haven't been there in years. It should be lots of fun." The blond faced Haku, "Maybe our paramours will like it, eh, Haku."

Haku smiled as he faced Sasuke, "Yeah, I'm sure Sasuke will enjoy it. And I know you'd get Itachi to like it."

"Yeah." Naruto returned the smile, glancing towards his boyfriend who was frowning at the statement but upon seeing the teasing look on the blonds face, Itachi sighed and shook his head. "I'll ask Jake and Leah if they want to come as well; I know you guys will like them."

Lee bounced on the balls of his heels, "I'm sure any friend you make will be exploding with yourh, Naruto-kun!"

"Uh, right, thanks Lee." The blond shot a look towards Gaara and Neji, hoping one of them will be able to control their enthustiastic lover.

Gaara taking the hint, grunted and wrapped an arm around the older boys' waist. "Settle down, Lee." At the sound of the redheads voice, the hyperactive male did as was asked.

Well all of this was going on, Bella stood behind Charlie, eying the group, with a disconcerting expression on her face. Brown eyes glared at the blond, recognizing him as the one who stole her father's attention and her room.

"...reminds me." Charlie's voice interrupted Bella's angry monologue as she tuned back into the coversation going on in front of her. "This is Isabella, your sister."

Bella scowled and narrowed her eyes, "I told you already, Charlie." She hissed out, an ugly expression marring her usual bland countenance, "That brat isn't my brother, his just some street urchin you decided to pity and brought home. I'm not going to call him my brother."

Naruto frowned. He had never lived on the street. He had been one of the lucky kids who had been adopted as soon as it was discovered he had been living in an abusive home. After finding out everything he had gone through, Charlie, being one of the Police on the case, decided that he had suffered enough for a lifetime and took him in.

His friends knowing his past, took offense on his behalf, especially Sasuke, who sneered. "Watch what you say, bitch. Naruto is a great person, and anyone will kill to have him as a brother." The second born Uchiha crossed his arms, "Besides, you don't deserve to have someone like Naruto call you a sister."

"That's right." Ino called out, fist clenched, wanting nothing more then to punch the brown haired girl, "Your lucky I don't hit those weaker then myself."

Bella scoffed but before she could retort, Charlie turned and frowned, "Isabella, you don't have to like Naruto, but you will respect him and his status in this family. You may not like it, but Naruto is more my child then you are. I haven't seen or spoken to you in ten years Bella, the last time you were here, you said you hated it and never wanted to return." Charlie crossed his arms, "You want nothing to do with me and that's fine, but while you live under my roof, you will listen to my rules. Do you we have an understanding?"

"Whatever." Bella snarled as she turned and stormed her way towards the empty room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Naruto frowned and glanced at his dad, "She doesn't like me much, does she dad?" The question was stated plainly making it obvious that he wasn't really asking.

"I don't know what her problem is." The police chief sighed, "She saw a picture of us, when you were a child and flipped. Then she saw your room and was angry about that too."

Naruto shrugged, "I'm quite use to female's hating me. "A hand came up to rub the back of his head, sheepishly, "A lot of girl's tend to hate me on glance, except for the ones who are bi-sexual or those who prefer their own gender like Ino, Hina, Temari and Tenten. They're perhaps the only real girl friends I have." Leaning in the blond glanced towards the pink haired girl. "Sakura doesn't really like me, she makes it obvious despite thinking she's got me fooled with her little nice act. Ahd the only reason she wanted to come here with me was because she some how found out that Sasuke was coming as well, so she invited herself."

Charlie nodded his head, "Oh I see." A smile curled his lips, "Well, it's getting late and it is a three hour drive to Pierce county so maybe you guys should be heading out."

Naruto pouted, "Trying to get rid of me already dad. I feel the love." The sarcastic statement caused several of the gathered teens to snicker. "Fine, we'll leave. We'll come back around noon the next day, alright?"

"Yeah. I'll call Jacob, Leah and the others. I'm sure they'll love to know your back." Charlie grinned, embracing his son, "Take care, alright."

Naruto nodded, returning the hug; kissing his father's cheek and pulling away. The group broke apart, each heading towards their mode of transportation and getting in or on, depending on what vehicle they had.

Engines roaring to life were heard, before those with the motorcycles took off first, Naruto waving towards Charlie as he left.

Charlie sighed, smiled and entered the house, closing the door behind him. Walking towards the phone, he picked it up to call the Black house first. He couldn't wait until his little boy returned the following day.

* * *

Standing on a tree branch at the edge of the forest stood a lone figure, eyes focus open the blond wrapped within the dark haired males arms; eyes glowing nearly black at the sight. He didn't know what was going on, the only thing he knew for sure was this, he wanted that blond boy, wanted him like humans needed food. Even from the distant he could smell that intoxicating scent and it was taking every once of will power he had not to run over their and steal the boy away.

Claw-like nails dug into the trunk of the tree, fangs elogated and just when his control was about to snap, the group of teens started leaving the house. When the blond was far enough away, the black eyes shifted to gold, claws and fangs recided,

Shaking his head, the young male, who looked to be in his late teens, turned and entered the forest, "It appears Forks has just got a bit more interesting."

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_This chapter was introducing the characters. Jake, Leah, the boys from La Push and the Cullens will show up in the next chapter. _

_Konoha Gakuen boarding school is a year long school with two week breaks after every twelve weeks period. Naruto alternates his breaks; he'll spend one of his break with his friends in Japan, and after the next twelve week period he will go to Forks; summers and major holiday are spent with Charlie. So currently their on their two month summer vacation, while Forks is already two months into their new school year. _

_Uh, I think I got everything. If you've got any questions leave them in a review and I'll answer them in the next chapter._

_Shini-ko_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the charcters of Twilight or Naruto, If I did, well, you'd know.

* * *

**Important Author Note: Better read it for those who have read this under the Inuyasha and Twilight crossover section: **This is a story originally written by Demonic kunoichiKagi, uploaded by Sharingan Kagome-hime who gave it to me, this was originally an IYxTwi, but I like the Naruto fandom a lot more now, so I changed the first couple chapters. They don't mind.

**Summary:** He was no stranger to Forks or to the supernatural. Having a werewolf for a bestfriend didn't hurt either. But there is a secret that surronds him that not even he isn't aware of. What is this secret and how does the Cullen fit into all of this?

**Warning:** _**Major **__Au (Doesn't follow cannon at all),_ _Major _OOC,_ **major** bashing of Bella and Sakura.** Minor **bashing of Sam and Emily (When Naruto speaks about them.), **shounen ai, shoujo ai and het** (And yes, het does deserve a warning) _

* * *

"Are you sure Edward?"

A bronze haired boy turned golden eyes to stare at his sister, "Of course I am Alice. It took everything in me not to pounce on the boy upon smelling his scent. If I didn't have such good control, I would have too, as evident by the damage I did to the tree I was sitting on."

Carlisle gave a nod of his head, "I see. It does sound like you found your mate or at the very least your singer." Eyebrows furrowed, "But you mentioned a female as well. That her blood sang to you, so maybe she's your singer and the boy is the one you really want pursue a relationship with."

Edward grunted, turning to face the wall, "Even if he is my destined mate, he's with someone else and from what I could tell, they're very much in love, besides, why would he want to be with a monster like me." with that said, he stood up walking towards his room.

"Poor Eddie." Emmett muttered wrapping his arms around his wife, "If must be tough to find your mate but not do anything about it because they're in a relationship already."

Alice nodded her head, "Hey didn't Edward say the boy was chief swans son?"

The rest of the family nodded their heads, "Why do you ask Alice?"

"Well, remember several years back, we met a young blond in the forest. He introduced himself as Swan, do you think he might be chief swans son, and Edwards mate." the pixie-like woman stated.

Carlisle nodded, "It could be. I do recall Edward acting a bit strange then as well, now that you mention it." Golden eyes glanced towards the stairs, "And I do remember him leaving the house quite a bit during and throughout the months that we were acquainted with the blond, but it stopped a few years ago." The doctor hummed,

Edward sighed as he stood at the top of the stairs, "I'll have you know, I can hear every word your saying." he rolled his eyes at his father. Really sometimes he had to wonder if his family forgot that they were vampires and no matter how soft they might be speaking, he did have super hearing and as such, could hear them.

"Of course you can Eddie!" Emmett laughed, "Now get back down here and tell us more about your mate." Withholding the urge to sigh again, Edward descended the stairs and sat beside Alice, who grinned, waiting for Edward to start talking.

* * *

Jacob dashed towards the Clearwater house and knocked on the door, "Leah! Seth! Are you home?" He called out, "Come on, I've got some news you're going to love."

"Jeez Jake, could you lower your tones down a bit." Leah scowled, looking annoyed at the teenager, beside her stood Seth looking curious at what sort of news Jake could have to look so excited.

"What is it Jake?" Seth questioned,

Jake grinned, "You'll never guess what my dad told me." Not bothering to wait for an response, Jacob continued, "Charlie called him a while ago." If possible, the russet skinned males grin widened at the looks the siblings were giving him, "Naru's back! He's not here though, but he'll return tomorrow with some friends of his."

Leah and Seth blinked before smiling at the news, the latter blushing a bit at the thought of the younger male. "That's great, so where is he now if not with Charlie?"

"Well from what Charlie said, the dad to one of Naruto's friends, who loves him very much apparently, had people build him a house in Pierce county." Jake stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Isn't it great, though, Naru's back and Seth can finally confess his love to the blond."

Seth turned several different colors of red at the mention of his crush and glared at the older male, "Shut up Jake." he growled, "And I'm not going to confess anything to Naruto. I don't want him to hate me."

Leah and Jake stared at the younger shape-shifter with weird looks before the only female wolf reached over and smacked her younger brother, "Naruto won't hate you if you tell him you like him Seth. Naruto's not the type of person, besides I bet his use to having people confessing to him, both males and females, and he won't treat you any differently."

"And your not the only one who likes Naruto here." Jake glanced towards the far side of the forest, "I know that blood sucking leech, Edward as a thing for Naruto. It's obvious by the way he acts whenever Naruto was around. So if you want that blond, ya better start claiming him."

Seth sighed, 'Whatever." he muttered, rolling his eyes.

* * *

The group stared at the mansion in front of them in surprise. "Wow, Fugaku-sama really went all out with this house. It's so..." Hinata trailed off not knowing how to continue her statement as she eyed the house. It was a Victorian style and stood out amongst the other houses, of course, they shouldn't have expected anything less from an Uchiha, after all plain just wasn't their style.

Naruto stared at the house in wonder, taking in the sight of the garden, "He even commissioned a garden to be build." the blue eyed boys smiled widened, "He's definitely going to get something good for Christmas." Itachi smirked, wrapping an arm around the blond. "Come on, lets get our bags and get inside. I wonder if Chichi remembered to have them stock up with food, if not we'll have to get takeout, if we can find a phone book that is."

Sasuke shrugged, carrying both his and Haku's bags, the latter protesting, telling the taller male that he could carry his own stuff, but he was ignored as Sasuke walked in front. With a huff, and roll of his eyes, the older male followed his lover into the house, unaware of the smile Naruto wore. "There cute, aren't they?"

Agreements meant that statement, "Who knew that icy bastard could actually love someone that wasn't his family or Naruto. I never would have seen this coming had Naruto never locked them in that closest." Kiba snickered. "How did you know they liked each other anyways? They didn't make it obvious."

The blond smirked, "Saa," he uttered, "I wonder..." with that enigmatic statement, the effeminate male turned and strutted towards the house. Unconsciously, or maybe it was consciously, he placed a bit of sway to his hips, causing all eyes to stare at him in amusement. Naruto really was quite sexy.

"Damn, I'd tap that." Temari smirked, "Hey Itachi," the older blonde glanced towards the Uchiha heir, "Ever consider a foursome with Tenten and I, or just letting us borrow Naru-chan for a night." Tenten grinned at her girlfriends statement while everyone else snickered, knowing the answer even before Itachi can voice it.

Flashing a bored look towards the female, he turned and headed towards the house with his and Naruto's bags, "No and if you even dare try to touch my precious little kitsune, I'll kill you." the threat was not as idle as people would think, not to them anyways. Itachi would kill someone if they even dared to try and touch what was solely his.

Temari snorted. "Stingy bastard."

"Troublesome. Let's just get into the house already." Shikamaru called out, grabbing his bags and walked towards the house with Chouji following his lead. The others gave their agreement and began grabbing their bags and belongings before heading in the direction of the house.

* * *

_Next day_

_Forks  
_

_Swan residents_

* * *

The first thing they heard was the roar of engines. Jake, Leah and Seth stood up and glanced outside the windows in time to see several motorbikes and cars pull up into the driveway and the yard. A familiar blond boy, caused the three to run out of the house in excitement, "Naruto!" they yelled tackling the said male, who landed on the ground in a tangled mess of arms and legs, but laughing wholeheartedly, nonetheless as he returned the enthusiastic hugs. "We missed you!" they declared.

"I missed you guys as well." he stated before pushing the trio off of him, "Hey there is some people I want you guys to meet." he gestured towards the group, "My friends from Japan, four of them will be coming in a minute." the blond male proceeded to introduce his oldest friends to his newest ones, starting from his best friend and going around, "And last but certainly not the least is Uchiha Itachi, he's Sasuke's older brother and my boyfriend." the blue eyed boy wrapped his arms around the mentioned males waist.

The trio of shape shifters froze before forcing smiles upon their lips, "It's nice to meet you." Jake replied glancing at Seth in worry. The exchange of looks weren't lost on majority of the group and they felt for the male. He was in love with someone who loved another and was involved in a happy relationship. "Naru never told us he was dating anyone when he came for visit last year."

"They got together earlier this year. Itachi finally got the nerve to ask and Naru agreed." Ino grinned as she glanced at Naruto, "He was actually over the moon with happiness, you'd think he had won the million dollar jackpot or something."

A snicker was issued, "What are you talking about Ino-chan." Hinata wrapped her arms around her girlfriends arm, "To so many people obtaining Itachi, or any Uchiha for that matter, is hitting the million dollar jackpot."

Leah stared at the blonde and plum haired girls, awed, as the world spun, everything became so much brighter then anything she could ever remember. And she knew in that moment, she had to have both of those girls. As friends, sisters and if she could she wanted in on their relationship. It took her a few moment to understand what was happening. She had imprinted and not on one, but two females.

Seth bit his bottom lip. He waited to long to confess and now the blond, His crush. His imprinted male was taken. Swallowing thickly, Seth tried to control his breathing, even if he couldn't be with Naruto in the romantic sense, in the way he really wanted to be, he would be content as long as he could remain at the boys side. "I'm happy for you Naru." he whispered.

For the first time sense arriving, Gaara walked forward to stand beside Naruto, leaning in, he whispered something to the blond who gaped in disbelief, blue eyes wide as he turned and stared at his oldest friends. A car pulling up interrupted what ever Naruto was about to say as they they all turned towards the newcomer.

Jacob glanced over and world tilted off it's axle and nothing made sense to him any more, the only thing he understood was the urge to protect the slim build male who stepped out of the back door. He imprinted, on a male at that. But that made no difference to him. He was aware of Naruto introducing the newcomers but the only name he heard was the name of his intended. 'Sai.'

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Shini-ko_


End file.
